


Homecoming

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Welcomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's happy to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joe_Reaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for joereaves.

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing roused Stephen from his light doze. Apparently he’d relaxed a little _too_ much while waiting for Nick to arrive home. Not that he didn’t deserve it, however, after the day he’d had.

He cracked an eye open in time to see Nick enter the living room. Nick’s look of surprise at finding Stephen there quickly melted into a smile of pleasure at his presence.

“Welcome home.”

“It’s good to _be_ home. I didn’t expect to find you here, though.”

“Where else would I be? I haven’t seen you for three days.”

Nick’s smile widened, and he dumped his bag on the floor before heading through to the kitchen.

“God, I need a drink.”

“How did it go, anyway?” Stephen asked.

“Pretty much as you’d expect,” said Nick, returning with two bottles of beer and passing one to Stephen. “I schmoozed with my esteemed counterparts, gave the paper, fielded the questions, and then got out of there as fast as I bloody well could.”

Stephen reached out to grab the beer, grimacing as his abused muscles protested. Nick raised a concerned eyebrow.

“Looks like I missed something here, though.”

“It’s not as exciting as my expression might imply,” replied Stephen. “Anomaly this morning provided us with a herd of _Iguanodon_ that we spent the best part of the day ‘persuading’ to go home. There’s not much you can do with a load of somethings that big except try and block any escape routes, and keep out of the way when they get pissed at you.”

“And did you? Keep out of the way?” Nick still looked concerned.

“Just about. But only by diving to the ground a lot.” Stephen grimaced again. “I ache all over.”

There was a faint clink as Nick set his bottle down on the table, and then his hands settled on Stephen’s shoulders, rubbing and kneading at the stiff muscles there. It hurt for a few seconds, but then quickly turned into one of the most delightful sensations Stephen had ever felt. He groaned happily and sank into the sofa cushions, Nick’s touch doing more to relax him in five minutes than alcohol and hot water would have done in five hours.

“I missed you,” he murmured softly. “Three days is a _long_ time.”

“I missed you, too,” Nick replied, dropping a soft kiss on the top of Stephen’s head.

Stephen’s eyes were drooping closed again, but he opened them when Nick suddenly removed his hands from his shoulders, ready to complain at the loss. But he saw that Nick had moved around to the front of the sofa, and had dropped to the floor between Stephen’s knees.

“What are you doing?” Stephen asked lazily, even though the answer was bloody obvious.

“Helping you to relax,” Nick replied. “My poor tired dino shepherd.” The words were faintly mocking, but also sympathetic, and Stephen decided he couldn’t summon up enough energy to fight back.

However, one part of his body was definitely summoning up enough energy for _something_ , and Nick made a satisfied noise as Stephen’s jeans gave way to his questing fingers, exposing Stephen’s half-hard cock.

Nick leant forward and lapped at the head, his tongue darting in and out quickly, and Stephen’s hips involuntarily jerked upwards – although the movement was accompanied by a pained gasp as his abused muscles protested again.

Grinning, Nick placed his hands on Stephen’s hips, pressing them firmly into the sofa as he took the head of Stephen’s cock in his mouth properly. Stephen moaned softly and let his head fall back against the cushions as Nick’s lips slid further down his shaft, his tongue trailing down the sensitive underside.

He moaned again as Nick’s hot mouth unerringly brought him close to the edge, employing all the necessary tricks to make Stephen come. There was no teasing and no urgency – just a sinfully good blow-job that allowed his orgasm to spread over him like ripples on a pond, making him boneless and replete with pleasure so that he felt like he didn’t want to move ever again.

Nick raised his head, smiled at a Stephen who was now limply sprawled across half the sofa, and then crawled up beside him to kiss him languidly. Stephen stirred slightly as he tasted himself on Nick’s lips, and then looked apologetic as Nick drew away.

“Sorry. Not much of a welcome home for you, was it?”

Nick kissed him again, softly. “The night is young. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”


End file.
